Towtruck (truck)
}}}} The Vapid Towtruck is a tow truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is one of two tow trucks to appear in the series. In Grand Theft Auto V, the two towtrucks share names and manufacturers. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design for the Towtruck seems to be derived from Grand Theft Auto IV s Yankee, which is based on the 1980s International Harvester S-Series. The major differences between the Towtruck and the normal Tow Truck are the model of inspiration, the size and the inability of being customized and stored. Unlike the other version, it has a heightened ground clearance, thus towing vehicles is considerably easier than its other variant. The Towtruck has a slightly rusted body and a transfer on each door, "Casey's Highway Clearance". The Towtruck shares its towing capability with the regular towtruck, however due to the raised bed and much larger crane, it is able to tow much larger vehicles. The crane's arm can be raised and lowered similar to its smaller counterpart, albeit on a much larger scale to compensate for the raised bed. The ability to hook a car to the towing rig is shared with the smaller towtruck, and can be completed by reversing the truck up to a vehicle and setting the crane height to the vehicle being towed. Alternatively, the player can drive a car into the hook. A clunk noise will register the attachment. As well as a functional crane, the towtruck has two functioning amber lights which can be activated with the horn. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Towtruck is powered by a turbocharged inline-4, which is capable of bringing the truck up to great top speeds, however due to its weight, it is sluggish and unresponsive when accelerated. Its long wheelbase and chassis results in it having a large turning radius, but due to its weight, it is very stable when cornering and maneuvering at high speeds. Additionally, it can easily ram smaller cars off the road, and its durability is remarkable. The Towtruck can tow an indefinite amount of tow-trucks, with the mass of each having minimal effect. It seems the mass of a tow-truck being towed by another tow-truck has no impact to the performance of the towing vehicle, due to it being a tow-truck. Of equivalent mass, the Rhino Tank cannot be pulled at all. The more Towtrucks that are towed, the more likely one will disconnect from the chain. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4HRFAjx9T0 GTA V Overview (rear 4) Turbocharged Inline 4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Large-towtruck-GTAV-front.jpg|Unique paint scheme Towtruck that spawns in Grass Roots for Franklin. Large_Towtruck_GTAV_Procopio_Spawn.jpg|Spawned at Procopio outside Dignity Village. Note the mechanic under the broken down Granger. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The truck is featured for one of the main heists. First, appears in a setup, which is stolen from its owner to let it prepared. Later, in the heist itself, is used by Franklin to ram the armored van. *It is prominently used in a series of Strangers and Freaks side missions encountered by Franklin, hosted by Tonya. In the first mission, the player learns about towing mechanics and the tow hitch controls. *It is also used in the side mission, Grass Roots, playing as Franklin. Note that comes in a unique paint scheme. *In Scouting the Port after Trevor takes the briefcase and leaves the restricted area, a Tow Truck can be seen parked outside. This Tow Truck has a unique license plate that reads "5T3ALM3" (STEALME). It can be saved and stored at Floyd's Apartment. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A Towtruck reliably spawns parked outside in front of the Los Santos Customs garage located off of Greenwich Parkway near San Andreas Interstate 5 (La Puerta Freeway) between La Puerta and Vespucci Beach, behind Los Santos International Airport (LSIA). *After purchasing the LSPD Auto Impound (as Franklin), a Towtruck appears ready for the towing side missions. *A Towtruck intermittently spawns inside an open barnhouse on the left hand side of Dignity Village (a homeless encampment accessed through railroad underpass) located off of Route 1 (Great Ocean Highway) in Mount Chiliad (more precisely, across from Ray-n-May's Up-n-Atom Burger Shakes & Hamburgers Diner restaurant next to Procopio Truck Stop). *It will often times spawn a couple feet across away from the Zancudo River parked at Ortega's trailer home. *Can also be spotted on the road being driven on highways. *Sometimes spawns off the side of the road on the northern end of Sandy Shores. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio station for the Towtruck is Rebel Radio. As well as the regular radio, sounds from the CB radio can occasionally be heard (albeit in single player only), similar to other trucks. *Strangely, both the Towtruck and its small variant shares the same mass, even though this vehicle is much larger. See Also *Tow Truck - Slamvan chassis variant. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Utility Vehicle Class